Access Range
|story = |directed = |previous = "Returning Back" |next = "The Run For Survival" }} Access Range is the seventh episode in season one of Bikini Bottom Survival. Sypnosis After long periods of investigation, SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, and Sandy are getting closer to finding out the answer to their mystery. However, as their investigation seemingly comes to a close with them getting even closer to finding the culprit/s responsible, danger and mystery lurk in the shadows as they unravel the hidden truth. Transcript News Reporter: '''It has been leaked from multiple sources that strange occurances have been happening around the New Clam Port area. It has been reported that over 50 people have gone missing for unknown reasons. We'll update more on this as the story develops. '''SpongeBob: ''(turns off the TV) Develops? This news has been out for a week and this network says "develops"? Haha, I should work there instead. '''Mr. Krabs: '''Haha, well, that's the only other active news station ever since the other main one got overtaken by some mysterious plague or something. Also, why are you getting so worked up about this? '''Sandy: '''C'mon, have a cup of lemonade to come down your dehydrated nerves! '''Mr. Krabs: '''Can nerves be dehydrated? '''Sandy: '''Well, then again, sugar can cause more dehydration so... '''Mr. Krabs: '''Wait a minute, let the young lad talk. '''SpongeBob: '''Patrick's coming late and I can't wait for him to arrive! '''Sandy: '''Now, calm down and watch some Ghostbusters. '''SpongeBob: '''1984? '''Sandy: '''2016. '''SpongeBob: '''Um, sure... '''Narrator Fish: 'One hour later. SpongeBob: ''(after watching Ghostbusters 2016) Umm, that was a...unique movie. Has Patrick arrived yet? '''Patrick: '''I'm right here. '''SpongeBob: '''Patrick! '''Patrick: '''SpongeBob! '''SpongeBob: '''Patrick! '''Mr. Krabs: '''Eugene Krabs! '''Sandy: '''Okay now, fellas. It's time to solve this case. '''SpongeBob: '''So, what do we know by now? '''Mr. Krabs: '''Well, while I was in the news station, I saw a lot of these signs saying "access range". '''SpongeBob: '''Hmm...access range? I saw a freezer with a button to open the door with those words. '''Sandy: '''Access range...SE, AR. '''Patrick: '''What in pete's sake are you talking about? '''Sandy: '''The first and last letters of both words. '''SpongeBob: '''Like, AccesS RangE except...you get the point. '''Mr. Krabs: '''I know this guy named Sear, Mr. John Sear. '''Patrick: '''John Sear? He used to be the local newspaper boy in both Conch Drive and... '''Mr. Krabs: ...'Anchor Way? Patrick: 'Yeah. '''SpongeBob: '''Wasn't he the owner of Bikini Bottom Public Access? '''Sandy: '''Yeah, but he was replaced by Ronce Flattington. '''Patrick: '''When? '''Sandy: '''A week ago. '''Mr. Krabs: '''That's almost when we first went to the news station with Perch Perkins. '''SpongeBob: '''Oh yeah! '''Patrick: '''Don't you think... '''Everyone: '''Yeah. '''Patrick: '''Oh. '''SpongeBob: '''So the strange disappearances have got something to do with that. '''Sandy: '''We can't be sure. We need more evidence. '''Patrick: '''Look at this video. ''(shows video of a news report stating that John Sear was terribly upset of his removal/demotion) '''John Sear: ''(in the video) If I get the change, I'll make them say it was a terrible decision. '''SpongeBob: '''Well, that's enough evidence, if you ask me. '''Sandy: '''For now. '''Mr. Krabs: '''So, with all this exposition, John Sear is basically the one who made all of those people go "missing". '''Patrick: '''Basically. '''Mr. Krabs: '''Well, where's this Sear guy then? '''SpongeBob: '''Probably looking for us. ''(looks behind) ''Oh God. ''(Everyone else looks behind) Mr. Krabs: 'Don't you guys also see... '''Everyone: '''Yeah. '''Mr. Krabs: '...those glowing eyes in the dark. '''SpongeBob: ''(whispers) Run. ''ends. Category:Bikini Bottom Survival Category:2016 Category:SpongeBob fanon Category:Episodes Category:Fanon episodes Category:SBCA Category:Episode transcripts